Lilli
Lilli is a heroine from Rosenkreuzstilette who is an inhabitant from the Black Forest and is Spiritia Rosenberg's fairy partner. She is easily able to fit into the palm of anyone's hands thanks to her small size. She is voiced by Alice Ichitsuki. Appearance Lilli is a small fairy who regularly wears a pink sleeveless turtleneck that exposes her midriff, and she wears a green skirt and bra over it as well as green wristbands, brown shoes, and green pieces of jewelry. She has long, green hair, with some parts of it being held in braids, and has an ahoge in her hair. Her eyes and wings are also green. Lilli is one of the few notable characters in Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel who doesn't receive a redesign alongside Tia, Liebea Palesch, and Schwer-Muta Casasola Merkle. Personality Lilli is curious and inquisitive but can also be childish and therefore tends to pout whenever things happen that don't go her way. She has very few friends, since her race isn't very friendly with humans, but nevertheless, she's quite attached to those she does open up to. Not only is she capable of talking to animals such as the dragon Talos, she can also alert Tia to things she's unable to see herself. Lilli has the amusing habit of saying "Hunya!" quite often. Relationships Spiritia Rosenberg Lilli is a good friend of Tia and often travels around with her. The reason why she often sticks with her is because she wants to see the world for herself, as she realizes that humans and Magi can be rather interesting to her. Over the course of Tia's life, Lilli will often comment on different things showing up wherever Tia is, depending on whatever they may be. Strudel As Strudel is another fairy and inhabitant of the Black Forest, it's only natural that Lilli and Strudel would recognize each other as friends and fellow fairies the moment they meet one another at the end of Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel after Freudia Neuwahl's victory over Iris. Abilities Lilli gains the ability to fight alongside Tia if she finds the treasure of the Black Forest within the depths of Trauare Wrede's stage. Using her ability borrowed from the treasure, she can home in on an enemy target at its exact location on Tia's commands. Role Rosenkreuzstilette Lilli came home alongside Tia as she returned to the imperial training hall after a six-month training in the Black Forest. As they were greeted by Iris, a dragon came crashing in and captured her, prompting Lilli to follow him. As that happened, the training hall, along with the Black Forest, caught on fire and Lilli was devastated by the destruction of her home. Luckily for her, everyone from the forest managed to make it out alive. With the forest destroyed, Lilli was allowed to travel with Tia and rest on her cross. As the two traveled together in their fight against RKS, at one point, Tia could fall safely through a gap within Trauare's sanctuary and find the forest's secret treasure, to Lilli's surprise. Lilli recognized the treasure and said that the residents had been watching over it for a long time. Tia suggested that the two bring it back with them, and Lilli agreed, saying that they had to stop the rebellion against the Empire anyway, especially for the ones waiting for them in the other forest. More importantly, Lilli was willing to fight alongside Tia, saying that she could borrow some power from the treasure. With the situation they were in, they knew their ancestors would forgive them, and Tia thanked Lilli for them both being in it together when Lilli suggested to let her help her. Later, after the two defeated Graf Michael Sepperin in battle, while Tia was questioning him for the wherabouts of Karl Palesch as well as his proof that Karl himself was a spy, Lilli put the pieces of Sepperin's information together and began wondering why Iris was at the training hall if everything Sepperin said was true. As Iris murdered her own father, Lilli alerted Tia to her attack and she slid away just in time. Lilli got the answer that she had pondered when Iris revealed that she was indeed at the training hall to pull off an act so she could observe Tia's every move as she gave it her all in her efforts to stop the rebellion. Tia and Lilli pursued Iris after Freu saved her from being killed by Iris, confirmed her suspicions of Iris, and healed her with her special Cross Tank. Before the two confronted Iris, the two found Talos chained up within the pinnacle of Iris' palace. Tia saw that Talos was badly injured and decided to help him. At first, Lilli was against it, afraid that Talos might attack them again, but Tia said that he wouldn't hurt them because he wasn't dangerous. After she freed him from his chains, Lilli talked with Talos and told her that he wanted to thank her for setting him free by taking them to Iris, the one with the crimson eyes as he called her. As the two found Iris afterwards, she revealed to their surprise that Tia was the other half of Rosenkreuz's reincarnation, the "Blade of Rosenkreuz." Nevertheless, Lilli reminded them that Tia would always be herself, which Tia thanked her for, knowing that her friends were the source of her power anyway. Lilli supported Tia during her final battle against Iris, and after Tia's victory, the two were rescued by Talos when she self-destructed her palace, and they returned home and happily reunited with the others at RKS. Rosenkreuzstilette Grollschwert Tia and Lilli found Grolla Seyfarth as she was going around stopping her colleagues from launching the coup against the Empire. She asked Tia if she had come to dispose of her as well, but Lilli told her that Tia was also trying to stop the fighting as well. Lilli aided Tia during their fight against Grolla, trying to stop her from killing Iris, whom Tia thought to be a kind and innocent girl. After their defeat by Grolla's hands, Tia and Lilli realized that Grolla wasn't lying and planned to see Iris for themselves. Rosenkreuzstilette Freudenstachel In the beginning of the game, Tia and Lilli found a former member of RKS, Schirach Fühler, who used a crane to kidnap Tia in front of Lilli's eyes, and Lilli followed the crane as it carried her friend off in an attempt to catch up to her. Lilli spent the rest of the game searching for Tia and wasn't seen again from that point until the ending after Freu's sealing of Iris. Lilli finally reunited with Tia, having a short moment of awkwardness with her not knowing that the enemies had been defeated. Lilli then saw that there was another fairy besides her, named Strudel, who introduced herself as a Snow Fairy upon realizing that she didn't quite fit in with the rest of the forest inhabitants, and both recognized each other as friends. The fairies and their friends then returned home and happily reunited with their friends and colleagues. Trivia *Her name is derived from the Lilliputians of Gulliver's Travels fame. *In-game, her appearance resembles Cyber-elves from the Mega Man Zero series. *Her version of the treasure of the Black Forest can be found in Trauare Wrede's stage. Once obtained, it lets Tia use Lilli to attack enemies from that point on. Lilli functions like Beat from Mega Man 5, homing in on enemies and attacking them on sight. The path leading to her version of the treasure is also the same as the path leading to the Wire Adaptor from Mega Man 4. *Her seiyuu, Alice Ichitsuki, also voices Schwer-Muta Casasola Merkle. *Lilli is one of three characters to use words of profanity, her notable word being "pissed" when she mentions how upset Zorne Sepperin has become should Tia have defeated Trau before her. The other two characters to use such obscene words are Zorne and Grolla themselves. Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Mentally Ill Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes